


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge - Magpie

by Resy_Lesy



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, M/M, Magpie (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resy_Lesy/pseuds/Resy_Lesy
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.





	1. Day One - Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever, so apologies if it's lacking in quality.

Qrow shut the bathroom door behind him with a harsh clatter. “Why is it so goddamn hot out?” he groaned, rolling his shoulders back to shake off the chill of his shower.

Roman glanced up from his book, flicking his eyes up and down Qrow’s body. His wet hair clung to his scalp, for once unfluffed and vaguely combed. A towel hung loose around his waist, darkened in patches from the lingering droplets. “If you get water on my sheets, I’ll kill you,” Roman said, turning back to his book. “And it’s because the seasons are finally turning.”

A soft thump followed his words, but Roman didn’t bother to look up. He turned the page as Qrow sat himself down on his bed, only looking up when Qrow placed a hand betwixt the pages and _forced_ Roman to switch his gaze over to him. Roman sighed and cast his book to the wayside, mentally tabbing the page. “What do you wa -” he began, only to cut himself off as Qrow’s _very_ naked form registered in his mind. “Oh.”

Qrow slinked himself atop Roman’s legs, crossing his arms under his chin and not even trying to resist smirking. “Not on the sheets~” he teased, winking.

“So you’re not,” Roman acknowledged, running a hand through Qrow’s damp hair. He cocked his head with his own smirk, pushing the fact that Qrow was wetting his silken pajamas to the back of his mind. “And _what_ exactly are you playing at?”

Qrow hummed to himself, leaning into the touches. “Mmm, not sure yet.” He met Roman’s eyes with something lustful shining from his own. “Maybe getting you out of those clothes.”

Roman rolled his visible eye and shifted to sit upright, interlacing his fingers around the back of Qrow’s neck. “You do realize you’ll heat up faster if we’re both naked, right?”

“Who said you’d be moving?”

Roman blinked and looked down at Qrow, sighing to himself before beginning to unbutton his nightshirt. “I know you can’t resist me,” Roman replied, covering up his current state of blushed undress with his usual boasting. Roman cast his shirt to the side, lifting his hips into the air as Qrow tugged his pants off his legs. Qrow didn’t stop there, however, taking Roman’s boxers with him and tossing them both off to the other side of Roman’s ostentatiously spacious bed. Roman shivered as his clothes vanished into the night, but soon settled as the warmth of the room swept over him - as did Qrow himself.

“Comfy?” Roman asked, biting back a laugh as Qrow snaked his way up Roman’s body and pulled him into a hug, Qrow’s front pressing into Roman’s back.

“When I’m with you?” Qrow asked, nuzzling into Roman’s shoulder and cuddling right up to Roman’s rear. Roman sucked in a breath, a smile slipping onto his face as Qrow began to kiss along his neck. “Always.”

“Thought you said we weren’t moving,” Roman replied, eyes flying open as Qrow’s hand lingered far too long and far too close on his hip. Qrow shrugged against his back, peppering small bites along Roman’s skin.

" _You_ won’t be,” Qrow clarified, hand dipping lower and finally wrapping around Roman’s cock.

A low, deep groan left Roman as Qrow’s hands worked their magic, and he tossed his head back against Qrow’s shoulder to shoot the man one of his sleazier smiles. “You’re in a -ah- giving mood tonight~”

Qrow bit down on Roman’s shoulder, causing the man to tense up before a wave of pleasure rolled through him at the sensation. “Cold shower didn’t do much,” Qrow admitted, pulling back and smiling at the sight of red blossoming over Roman’s skin. Something warm curled in his chest at the lack of the telltale glow of Aura. “Figured you’d be up.”

“You don’t say,” Roman chuckled to himself, hips bucking slightly as Qrow brushed against the head of his cock, painfully gentle. Bastard knew what he was doing, and played off of Roman’s fair, sensitive skin like the unfair jerk he was. Speaking of. . . Roman cast a betrayed glare over his shoulder as Qrow pulled away and sat up, stretching. “Do you mind?” he asked, unable to keep the tetchiness out of his voice.

“Chill, babe,” Qrow replied, standing and grabbing the towel from the floor. Roman caught it as it was tossed to him, folding it neatly. Qrow, meanwhile, opened a drawer and pulled out one of Roman’s bottles of lube. “Just didn’t wanna go at you dry.”

Roman rolled his eyes as Qrow came back and settled around him once more, an arm keeping him tight against Qrow’s chest. “How considerate,” he snarked, only to suck in a breath as the chilled liquid touched his skin. Goosebumps prickled along his arms for a split second, before Qrow sufficiently distracted him with a leg thrown around his own and his hot breath in his ear.

“Would’ve had a lot more to offer if it wasn’t so fucking hot,” Qrow said, his free right hand coming up and dancing along Roman’s chest, tracing impossible patterns and making Roman’s head swim. “Just like you. I try to calm down and see you in here and you’re just too fucking gorgeous.” Roman gave a breathless laugh, in no small part caused by Qrow’s machinations.

“I could’ve just turned on a fan,” Roman teased, shooting Qrow a smile before his eyes fluttered closed. Qrow’s free hand had dipped down and now entertained Roman doubly, while Qrow finally put his smart mouth to use in kissing along Roman’s neck and making the man moan into the night. “Buuut I think I like this option more.~”

“Damn well should,” Qrow said against his skin, nipping about the flesh before perking up and giving a wolfish smile. Again, his fingers teased so gingerly, skirting against his balls and perineum like he was trying to avoid being felt. It drove Roman _crazy_. Those rough palms against his smooth skin, nails dragged across his chest, fingertips teasing in all the right places. Making Roman crave nothing more than _more_. Roman pressed himself deeper into Qrow’s embrace, not even caring that it was both his precum and lube being used to get him off. Normally, he’d be a bit more of a priss, but the heat does crazy things to people. Namely, allow them to keep talking dirty. “You’re so pretty when you rock against me like this,” Qrow said, now riding his own high. “It’s so rare.”

Roman remained in a curious half-state, both too absorbed by Qrow teasing the ever loving fuck out of his cock, bringing him so close only to pull back and pet his thighs, and being aware that his heavy breathing made him look like a whore in heat and simply not caring because Roman Torchwick was a man of indulgence, and who would he be to deny something like _this_?

“You happened to -haa- catch me in a good mood,” Roman said, ignoring the little outburst of visceral approval he’d given. “It’s not like I’m going to _tell_ a handsome Hunter like yourself to get out of my bed~”

“You’d have to order me out,” Qrow replied, rubbing himself against Roman’s ass without a care in the world. Roman couldn’t even find it within himself to complain. Qrow kept at him, silencing himself with a suckle to Roman’s pulse-point. Roman gasped into the duskening night, fueled on by Qrow’s right hand trailing his own Aura over Roman’s thighs as his _left_ teased the head of his cock. “I want you too much to be kicked out.”

Roman didn’t even dignify that with words, letting his soft moans speak for him. Soon enough, a familiar tension wrought its way through his core, and Roman stiffened for a moment before relaxing as the heat built, only to go red as Qrow chuckled, deep and dark, in his ear.

“Theeere we go, prince,” Qrow whispered, hot and heady and all sorts of wonderful. Roman’s eyes snapped open as Qrow quickened his pace, not slowing down on his grinding either. Three wonderful sensations and only one place to go. “Been waitin’ for that. Gotta cum for me, don’t you?~ Go on, prince. _Do it_.”

Roman’s answered with a deep groan, Qrow’s pet name for him triggering something special in his mind. He’d never deny his love of being treated like royalty, just like he’d never deny the fact that his entire left clavicle turned red and raw minutes ago. Qrow laughed in his ear as Roman threw his head back against Qrow’s shoulder, releasing all over the towel they’d so thoughtfully laid down earlier. Roman shivered as his orgasm ran through him, not even trying to hide the moan that left him as he came. Qrow liked him loud, anyways.

After a few moments, Roman regained himself enough to sit back up, hmm-ing to himself as Qrow picked up the towel and left their bed. “What, you don’t want me to return the favor?~” he asked, raising an immaculate brow.

“I’ll take it in the morning~” Qrow replied, tossing the towel in the hamper before putting the lube back. He settled himself down next to Roman, grabbing a single sheet and pulling them over their bodies. Heat still permeated the room, and the glisten of sweat didn’t alleviate matters. “Just wanted to do something nice.~”

Roman narrowed his eyes, rolling over to lay his head on Qrow’s chest and entangle their legs. Qrow had softened a tad, but not by much. “What did you do?” he asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

Qrow winced and waved him off. “Nothin’, nothin’.” He smiled down at Roman and pressed a kiss to the man’s head, doing his best to assuage his fears with the truth. Even his Semblance hadn’t acted up and knocked over one of Roman’s ridiculous ornaments while he showered. “I meant what I said. You just looked fucking gorgeous.” Qrow smirked down at Roman, wiggling his brows.

Roman smiled right back. “I always do.~”


	2. Day Two - Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day to make up for me celebrating Kenny's birthday yesterday and not posting anything.

Qrow _hated_ post-battle clean-up, thank-you-very-much. Waiting for Aura to recharge, repairing the nicks in Harbinger, washing and darning his shredded clothes. . . . Grimm pool incarnate, in Qrow’s opinion. He grimaced as he tugged his shirt and cape over his head, chucking it to the floor with a scowl. Whatever, he’d throw it in the hotel’s wash tomorrow. Qrow turned around on the bed, picking up the gauze and disinfectant from its spot in the middle of the duvet. Roman sat on the other side of the bed, Melodic Cudgel across his knees as he buffed out the worst of the Ursa-given scratches. For once, he went without his usual accessories, or even his shirt, choosing instead to bare his torso in the chilled night air.

Roman tossed a glance over his shoulder, a slight smile gracing his features at the sight of a _very_ shirtless Qrow. “Feeling any better?” Roman asked, giving Qrow a once over before returning to his weapon. Qrow grunted in reply, too busy applying the disinfectant on a particularly nasty slash to answer properly. “I know I will once I get a _proper_ sleep. You couldn’t’ve rented us a room earlier?”

Qrow huffed as he stood, playfully knocking Roman on the back of the head as he walked to the dresser. Roman riposted with a sharp jab at Qrow’s rear. “Not my fault villages have been wiped out more and more frequently nowadays,” he grunted, putting the medicine back. He ripped off a stretch of gauze and grabbed the medical tape. “She’s moving fast.”

“And yet your niece takes her sweet time,” Roman replied, rolling his visible eye. They’d been following Red and her little gang for a month now at _least_ , and Roman long since grew tired of it. He stood and moved over to where his coat hung on the wall next to Harbinger. Roman placed Melodic Cudgel down, only for his coat to slip off the hook.

Qrow winced, but didn’t acknowledge Roman’s muffled curse. Even with only a sliver of Aura left, his existence only continued to make things more aggravating. “I’ll set things up for tomorrow,” he said, hoping to alleviate Roman’s downright murderous expression. “You head to bed. I’m not tired yet, anyways.”

Roman scoffed as he finally put his coat in order. “You can go right ahead. _I’m_ taking a bath before I sleep.” Roman stalked across the room, picking up Qrow’s clothes as he went. He dumped the shirt and cape on a chair before undoing the zipper on his pants. “I refuse to stay all sweaty like this.” Qrow chuckled, pushing himself off of the dresser and unbuttoning his own pants in turn.

“Yeah, I’ll get changed before I get to work. Get comfy first, y’know?”

Before Roman could answer, Qrow’s pants fell atop the pile of clothes, and arms snaked around Roman’s torso. Qrow pressed a kiss to Roman’s cheek, intertwining their naked bodies for a moment before pulling back. “You go relax,” he said, softer now. “You deserve it.”

“Of course I do,” Roman replied, easy as breathing. “I was fantastic out there.” He cast his gaze over his shoulder at Qrow, just in time to see the man bend over and into their bags for his sweatpants. Roman didn’t even try to resist smirking. “You were pretty good yourself.”

Qrow shrugged, stepping into the pants, and Roman swallowed at the thought of Qrow going commando. “It’s just my job,” he answered, equally as casual. “Nothin’ special about it.”

“If you say so.” Roman turned back to the adjacent bathroom door. “Make sure you put the leather polish away with the metal this time. I like them in the same place.”

Qrow frowned, brows furrowing. “What were you doing with the leather polish?”

Roman’s devilishly delighted voice floated out from the bathroom. “Guess.~”


	3. Day Three - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sadly late for the EST deadline on this one, but I made it on time in California, so. . . I guess it counts? I'll probably post Chapter Four today too as well, just to make up for it. Note, for this one, this is the first time they've hooked up to fit with the plot title. I would've included the lead-up to that, but just assume bar sass. Who knows, I might throw it in someday.

Qrow stumbled through the door of Roman’s bedroom, head swimming with lust. Roman pressed himself against Qrow’s back, attacking his already reddened neck with several more bites as he kicked the door shut behind them. Qrow turned, only to be shoved down on the bed by Roman’s hands to his chest. Without waiting for Qrow to give even a noise of surprise, Roman sat himself atop Qrow’s lap, pushing him down flat on his back with a hand before attempting to kiss the life out of him. Qrow didn’t hesitate to return the favor, running his hands through Roman’s hair and knocking his hat off to the side.

Roman hissed in annoyance, but remained too wrapped up in popping Qrow’s buttons with flashes of Aura to really care. His shirt split under Roman’s gloves, and Qrow returned the hiss with a glare of his own. He reached up, grabbed Roman by the lapels, and yanked him down into another kiss. “You bastard,” he cursed against Roman’s ear, flipping the pair over and pinning Roman. “I’m gonna have to go shirtless.”

“Not fucking complaining,” Roman replied, tiling his head back. His green eye shone, pupil blown wide with need. Qrow knew he didn’t fare any better. The telltale hardness didn’t even give him the chance to change his mind, and more importantly - he didn’t _want_ to. Qrow grabbed Roman’s ascot and undid the fabric, tossing it up near the pillows. Who knows, maybe he’d use it later. Or maybe they’d just fuck each other senseless. Either way, just like Roman, Qrow wasn’t gonna complain. Instead, Qrow ran his hands down Roman’s jacket, slowly undoing the buttons. Roman whined in frustration, the noise turning into one of pure arousal as Qrow rolled his shoulders and his torn shirt fell to his elbows.

Grinning down at Roman, Qrow stood and stepped back, taking off his shirt with a flourish and throwing it atop one of what _looked_ like stolen chairs. Before that thought could overtake his mind, Roman had sat up and pulled off his shirt, his pristine white coat now by the wayside. Qrow sucked in a breath at the sight of him - Roman Torchwick was an unfairly attractive man, and his white skin just _begged_ to be marked red with teeth and tongue. Roman shimmied up a bit to kick off his boots, and Qrow bent down to do the same.

Being the only one left standing, Qrow rocked on the balls of his feet. “Lube?” he asked, short, sweet, and brusque. Roman nodded over to the left bedside table drawer, and Qrow padded over to it. Behind him, Roman threw his clothes over to one of his chairs, and Qrow took no small amount of pleasure in the fact that he left the ascot. By the time Roman had shimmied up to the headboard, Qrow had grabbed the lube and two condoms. He wasted no time in sitting himself back down in Roman’s lap, pressing their lips together and dumping the paperphanalia off near the ascot.

Roman chuckled against his skin, cutting himself off with a moan as Qrow bit into his neck. A jolt ran through him at just how _loud_ Roman had moaned. Sensual, lewd, arousing - the terms didn’t even _begin_ to cover it. Qrow set his teeth and reached down, fumbling about Roman’s belt for a few seconds before managing to unclasp it. Roman’s wandering hands did _not_ make things easy. He trailed his fingertips over Qrow’s back, and it took everything Qrow had to not fall to pieces as Roman brushed over his wing-joint. Roman accordingly bumped his hips up to give Qrow room to tug his pants off, and miraculously managed to keep his mouth shut when Qrow threw them aside without a care to the fabric. Maybe it was because Qrow had _also_ started palming Roman through his boxers, but who was he to say?

“Fuck,” Roman said, right in Qrow’s ear, low but demanding. “Hurry up already. You’re killin’ me here.”

Qrow rolled over and undid his own pants, kicking them off to the floor with a grimace. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” he asked, only to be interrupted by Roman leaning over and kissing him. His nails ran down Qrow’s skin, leaving light scratches before he reached his cock. The scratches turned into heavy petting, and Qrow’s breath turned equally as labored. If Roman was as good with his hands as he was with his weapon, Qrow was _fucked_.

Though, to be fair, that _was_ what he was aiming for.

“Of course I am,” Roman replied, smooth as silk. Without warning, Roman hooked his fingers in the hem of Qrow’s boxers and yanked them off of his legs. Qrow shivered as the night air hit him, but the cold shakes soon turned to pleasured ones as Roman flipped himself atop Qrow. Sometime when he hadn’t been looking, Roman had lost his underwear, and Qrow brought a hand up to hide his groan as Roman rolled his hips into Qrow’s. “I’ve got a beautiful Hunter in my bed,” Roman continued, and Qrow grinned up at him. “Of course I want to get to the action.”

Qrow shifted down and into a more comfortable position since Roman looked to not leave his lap. He tossed Roman the lube and a condom, taking the second, but Roman grabbed his hand before he tore it open with his teeth. Qrow met his eyes, only to go a bit pink by the intense look Roman had in his eyes. “Ease up now,” Roman started, and Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Thought you wanted to get to the action,” Qrow mocked, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. He let the condom fall to his right, dropping it in no small part to the words Roman spoke.

“Obviously. I’m going to ride you.”

Qrow bit back a chirp of surprise as Roman ripped open the one he held, his heart skipping a beat. “For such a priss, you’re pretty damn forward,” Qrow managed, lips quirking up into a smile. He broke into a groan of pleasure as Roman wrapped his hand around his cock, letting him take Qrow to full hardness. Not that he had far to go, anyways. “Nice hands, too.”

Roman smirked at him, throwing in a wink for good measure. “I like yours,” he said, conversationally, as if he wasn’t wrapping up Qrow’s cock so he could take it up the ass. “Nice and rough.” Qrow grinned at that, teeth shining in the night. He didn’t hesitate to grab Roman’s hips then, letting his calloused palms and scarred fingers run over Roman’s fair skin. So easy to bruise. . . What a pity their Auras weren’t broken. Qrow briefly worried himself over the thought of his Semblance acting up, but got interrupted by Roman moaning into the night.

His mouth fell open at the sight before him. Roman had repositioned himself atop Qrow’s thighs, and he leaned back with one arm braced against the bed. With two fingers within him, Roman stretched himself to take Qrow’s cock, and Qrow’s mouth went dry at the sight of his wantonness. By the Brothers, Roman looked fucking gorgeous. His hair fell into his eyes, a slight sheen of sweat covered his skin, and most importantly, his cock was right at Qrow’s eye-level. He removed a hand from Roman’s waist and ran his thumb along the underside of Roman’s dick, circling the glans. Roman’s eyes flew open as he gasped, and Qrow looked him right in the eye as he toyed with the head of his cock.

Swallowing hard, Roman moved himself forward, resting a forearm on Qrow’s chest as he guided himself onto Qrow. Neither man resisted moaning at the sudden rush of heat and arousal, losing themselves in the feeling of their bodies intertwining in the most intimate way. Qrow coughed to himself, and Roman met his eyes. Qrow ran a shaky hand through his silken hair, softer than even the sheets the two currently fucked atop.

“You good?” he whispered, voice hoarser than usual. Roman nodded, before his mouth curved into a wicked smile. He leaned in for a kiss, and at the same time, rose and slid his hips down across his cock. Qrow groaned into the kiss, his nails digging into the fleshy part of Roman’s hips. “Fuck,” he said, pulling back to take a deep breath. “You’re _unfairly_ sexy.”

“I’m a perfectionist,” Roman said with the air of a king. He sat himself up, resettling around Qrow’s dick. “I’m _not_ going to disappoint.”

“You definitely aren’t,” Qrow replied, tossing his head back onto the pillows. His left hand came up between them again, and he ran his thumb over Roman’s cock once more. The man in question moaned, muscles rippling as he continually fucked himself on Qrow. In turn, Qrow bucked his hips up to meet Roman, and the man keened. Pleasure rippled through Qrow at the noises Roman made, driving him even further to his release. Roman’s slickness coating his fingers certainly didn’t help matters. Nor did the way Roman tightened around him, hands splayed on his chest as he himself grew closer and closer.

Qrow cursed under his breath, hips bucking up and into Roman with fervor. “I -” Qrow began, warning, pleading. Roman bent down for another kiss, peppering more and more across his jaw and down his chest.

“It’s what the condom’s for,” he murmured, and Qrow fought back a blush at how easily Roman read his mood. Roman licked across Qrow’s chest, giving close attention to his nipples. Qrow arched his back with a gasp, eyes fluttering closed. However, Qrow refused to be a bitch and cum so easily. Qrow fought past his every instinct, pushing himself into a sitting position. He wrapped his left hand around Roman’s back, ignoring Roman’s shudder as his own precum spread across his skin. In turn, Qrow resumed pumping in and out of Roman, trying to match his rushed and needy rhythm. They didn’t fully synchronize, but it was good enough.

To throw more fuel on the fire, Qrow moved his right hand from where it’d clung to Roman’s ass to his cock. As Qrow captured Roman’s moans in a kiss, he teased the head of Roman’s cock once more. Roman quivered under his touch, his hips slowing down as an orgasm threatened to overtake him. Qrow murmured something encouraging in his ear, but even he was too far gone with his arousal to remember what it’d been.

A few glorious moments of friction, heated dirty talk, and kisses passed, before Roman’s whole body overcame itself with a full body shudder and a broken little gasp. White spread across their stomachs, and Roman dropped his head on Qrow’s shoulder, limp and blissed. Qrow followed soon after, far louder than Roman.

“Fuck,” Qrow swore into the night, hips snapping up into Roman as he came. Once Qrow had his head about him again, he fell back onto Roman’s plush sheets, and pulled himself out of Roman with a slight wince. Qrow, unfortunately, was always sensitive after sex. He managed to push himself into a sitting position after a few moments, but Roman remained on his bed, eyes closed and breathing evening out. Qrow stumbled to the bathroom to toss the condom and grab a rag for them both. It was the least he could do.

When Qrow came back, Roman had put the lube, extra condom, and his ascot on the right bedside table, and now lounged with his arm over his eyes and his own seed drying on his stomach. His legs spread eagled out over the bed, and Qrow, for once, held gratitude in his heart for the refractory period. If it hadn’t’ve been there, Qrow would’ve simply jumped Roman right then and there for round two. Instead, he sat down next to Roman and wiped his stomach down, having already done his own.

“Well, aren’t you sweet,” Roman slurred, cracking a sleepy eye open. It had been a very long time since either party had gotten to, ahem, _engage_ with someone. “Love to try you.~”

It took Qrow a moment to process just what exactly Roman referred to, but when he did, he shot the kingpin a predatory smirk.

“Oh, you will.~”


	4. Day Four - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! \o/  
> However, the past two months have been beyond stressful for me, so I apologize for the lack of posting. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up a regular schedule for this collection. Special thanks to pedalryo for their recent kind words on Chapter Three; it really gave me the inspiration to keep going!

He hadn’t meant to look. Honest, he hadn’t. But a curious little Qrow lingering by Roman’s bedside door never lead to anything less than filthy. So when Qrow peered through the space between the door and its ornate frame, bouncing on the balls of his feet and tempted to make his move, aching, _wondering_ , and saw Roman’s half naked form sashay toward the bed with a towel barely covering his waist, well, was Qrow really to blame for catching his breath?

Qrow bit the inside of his cheek, angling himself for a better view as Roman stretched out on his bed, hair already blown dry. Really, the towel seemed to be there just to tease Qrow as Roman reached over for his Scroll and flicked through the device, legs carelessly spread over the bedspread. Roman balanced himself on one arm, tongue between his teeth as he did whatever he pleased on his Scroll.

Though, if Qrow was completely honest with himself, he didn’t give a damn about whatever Roman did on his Scroll in that moment. No, his focus stayed firm on drinking in every inch of Roman’s calves and thighs. Qrow knew that strong muscle hid under the smoothness of his skin, and the thought brought several delicious memories to mind. Trapped between thighs, his head spinning from lack of air and yet too much musk; licking his way up Roman’s calves to the center prize; the first time he’d seen Roman’s strength via a wicked dropkick to the chest.

Not everything had to be about sex, after all, but in the current moment, Qrow wanted nothing more.

Roman frowned to himself and set his Scroll on his bedside table. A moment later, Qrow felt his Scroll vibrate within his pocket, but paid the silent announcement no mind. Far too occupied with the sight in front of him, Qrow didn’t even stop to consider whatever Roman had sent him, for the man did something far more fascinating than send him a text.

Roman shifted into the center of his bed, undoing his towel as he did. The fluffy white Vacuoan cotton fanned out on either side of him, and Qrow let a salacious smirk slip onto his face at the sight of Roman fully in the nude.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Roman planned to do - especially not after he’d rolled over slightly to grab the lube from the table on Qrow’s side of the bed. Qrow certainly had no intention of stopping him.

The kingpin threw his head back onto his luxurious pillows, sparing a glance out the window. A thrill ran through Qrow. _Longing for him_. But Roman didn’t wait, taking himself in hand as his eyes fluttered closed.

All of Qrow’s self control came close to shattering. Roman, gorgeous as ever, laid out in all his glory, slowly stroking himself to full mast and not even knowing Qrow stood there, watching, salivating, _needing_? Enough to drive a man mad, truly.

But Roman didn’t know, and therefore didn’t care. Beautiful green eyes closed to the world and Qrow not making a sound to disturb him -a feat in and of itself-, Roman continuously stroked himself, tortuously slow by Qrow’s standards. His other hand clenched the sheets, bunching them up in his desperate, slender fingers. Qrow couldn’t help but remember the last time they’d been around his throat.

Low moans permeated the room as Roman edged himself into oblivion, hips bucking into the night and knees twitching with the force of the pent-up pleasure. Qrow twitched, too, but kept his hands around his wrists in a weak attempt to not jerk off in the hallway like some kind of degenerate. No, he stood there, his own little gasps bitten back on his tongue to keep from interfering with the art before him.

Not long later Roman stiffened, pausing in his self-inflicted torture. His skilled fingers teased the underside of his cock and ghosted over the head, slick with lube and pre-cum. A moment passed and Roman cried into the darkness, going limp on the sheets. A heady sheen of sweat covered his body, interrupted only by the white that now coated his stomach.

Roman panted, taking a moment to recover himself. Eventually Roman’s eyes fluttered open in full, and Qrow’s heart stopped as his boyfriend locked gazes with him. To Qrow’s relief, Roman shot him a lazy smile instead of a frown, or worse, a glare. However, to Qrow’s mounting horror, Roman crooked a finger at him. An invitation, not to be ignored.

Qrow slipped inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

“You’ve been watching from the beginning, haven’t you?” Roman’s voice was airy, still chasing the high.

Aroused shame coiled in Qrow’s chest, the full realization of his tight pants hitting him like a brick wall. Qrow bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, scuffing his boot against Roman’s plush carpeting. Heat built in his cheeks as Qrow tried to rationalize his behavior in his mind. Really, could he be blamed for watching? For _appreciating_? He hadn't even touched himself. . .

Roman’s voice sharpened. “Answer me.”

Qrow’s stomach dropped. “Yeah.”

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?”

Qrow snapped his head up, meeting Roman’s amused eyes. Roman leaned back on his right arm, balancing his head on his palm. Qrow’s eyes flicked down to Roman’s semen-covered stomach before he could stop himself.

Roman, beyond entertained by the sight, ran his fingers through his own seed, scooping some up. Qrow followed Roman’s motions on instinct, blinking up at Roman once he held his hand out. Qrow reflexively licked his lips.

An innocent smile belied Roman’s words. “Come over here then, and make it up to me.~”


	5. Day Five - Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close to the line, but I'm proud of this one.~ It's a bit short, but hopefully tomorrow's'll be longer.

“Well, you look like you’re having fun.”

Roman looked up from his desk, sighing and pushing his Scroll to the side. Qrow leaned on the doorframe to his study, legs and arms crossed and a twinkle in his eye. “Anything good?” Qrow asked, pushing himself off of the door and crossing the room’s plush carpet.

Roman shut his Scroll off with a click, leaning back on his chair as Qrow came around the corner of his desk. “You’re back early,” Roman said, easily dodging the question. It wasn’t like either man could share what they did for work with the other, after all.

“Mm.” Qrow answered, ever a man of few words. He balanced himself on the edge of Roman’s desk, pressing his hands on the wood. “Thought I’d stop by before I head over to Patch.” Qrow threw a wink in. “You looked like you needed a break.”

“I could,” Roman admitted, shooting Qrow a small smile. “But with how often,” Roman paused and flicked his eyes up and down Qrow’s body, something more salacious tugging at his lips, “we get distracted, I don’t think it’d end in a. . . concise timeframe.” Roman leaned on his desk in turn, his head in his palm as he gazed up at Qrow. “It’s unfortunate that I need to focus.”

Qrow licked his lips as he considered the ceiling, a small noise of discontent leaving him. Qrow pushed himself back further on Roman’s desk, legs swinging slightly in the air. He grinned down at Roman a moment later. “Quickie?”

Roman scoffed and swatted Qrow’s thigh, pulling his Scroll back into his line of focus. “You’re terrible.”

“I know,” Qrow replied, shoving himself off of the desk and into Roman’s lap before the man could fully divert his attention away from the Hunter. “That’s why I suggested it.~”

Unbidden, Roman’s hand travelled up Qrow’s thigh and to his midsection, slipping under his shirt and playing about with the skin of his hip. A small gasp left Qrow, and he ground down into Roman’s lap, spreading his legs to balance himself on one of Roman’s thighs. Roman didn’t respond verbally, his fingers instead teasing along the hem of Qrow’s pants and dipping lower once he reached Qrow’s core. Roman’s hand then thusly froze.

A low laugh tickled Qrow’s ear. “Well, that explains why you’re home early.~”

Qrow smirked into the empty room, fluidly sliding off of Roman’s lap and onto the floor, splaying out and onto his knees. Qrow paid his own erection no mind, pushing at Roman’s legs until he separated them fully and could lay his head against the fabric of Roman’s dress pants. “Let me take care of you first,” Qrow murmured, pressing kisses up Roman’s clothed thighs. “Then you can get back to whatever evil you’re up to.”

“Aren’t you a charmer,” Roman began dryly, only to be cut off as Qrow’s teeth grabbed the zipper to his pants and pulled it down, down, down. In the split second Roman had shut up, Qrow’s hand had already reached up and undid the button to the dress pants, fully divesting the fancy cloth from his lover’s crotch. Qrow bent forth in the space between Roman’s legs.

Roman frowned in confusion as Qrow wet around his cock with his mouth. He leaned back once more, a pale hand nesting in Qrow’s dark hair. “Shouldn’t I - oh, by the Brothers!” Roman whimpered as the full heat of Qrow’s mouth surrounded his cock, wettened underwear a thin barrier than only intensified the sensation. The familiar warmth of Qrow’s mouth mixed with the expensive fabric of his boxers had Roman’s head spinning within moments.

Qrow kissed and suckled along the length available to him, and when enough time had passed for Roman’s boxers to have something other than Qrow’s spit soaking them was when the Hunter finally pulled back to admire his work. Deft hands undid Roman’s underwear as Qrow smirked to himself. Above him, Roman lounged in his chair in the loosest sense of the word, a hand up to cover his mouth and a heat covering his cheeks. Roman’s shoulders were tense from the intensity of it all, and a shiver ran through him as his cock finally sprung free.

Not giving the man a chance to recover, Qrow dove back down, effortlessly taking all of Roman into his mouth in one fell swoop. Practice made perfect, and Qrow had had many a night of practice locked between Roman’s legs, or tied down with only the beauty of the man above him to occupy his thoughts - and more importantly, his mouth. And Qrow, to his credit, knew exactly what made Roman tick.

Using the whole flat of his tongue, Qrow licked the underside of Roman’s cock, pausing only at the head. Qrow then repeated the gesture using only the tip of his tongue - a thin, teasing line designed to drive Roman wild with the min-maxing of it all. To Qrow’s credit Roman bit out one muffled curse after another, his fist nearly all the way in his mouth to keep those beautiful noises at bay. Qrow pouted to himself and kissed along the side of Roman’s cock again, making sure to suckle as he went. Just enough pressure to tease, but never fully taken into his mouth. That way Roman couldn’t take advantage, and remained at Qrow’s mercy. Even the hand in his hair had gone limp, only tightening and yanking when a particularly pleasurable lick hit the right spot and made Roman twitch from the deliciousness of it all.

It was how Qrow knew he was doing a good job.

Qrow rested a hand on Roman’s thigh, digging his nails through the cloth and into his lover’s skin. A low moan left Roman, and Qrow used his other hand to tease around all of Roman’s nethers as he began bobbing up and down on Roman’s cock for what felt like the third time. Not that Roman was complaining.

Eventually, tension built in Roman’s thighs, the muscles tightening as he reached the edge of the climax Qrow had so dutifully brought him to.

A madman’s grin on his lips, Qrow leaned back on his haunches, panting. Drool covered his chin, and he brought his arm up to wipe it off as he met Roman’s eyes. Roman's green eyes were blown wide with lust, pupils huge against the swirling need within. Qrow swallowed and stood on shaky legs, a hand on Roman’s desk to steady himself. His own need stressed against his pants. Roman reached a hand out to pull Qrow into his lap and onto his dick, but Qrow darted back.

“You needed to focus, right?” Qrow gasped out, walking backwards out of the room. Roman gaped, before his expression changed to one of uncharacteristic rage. Qrow licked his lips, a needy, terrified gasp tearing its way from his mouth. Hungry eyes met Roman’s incredulous ones. “Call me when you’re done.~”

Qrow slipped out of the room before Roman shot him.


	6. Day Six - Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skirt Qrow time! \o/  
> This is also coming out a few minutes after midnight as well, soz. Though it is like five pages, so~

It was rare for Qrow to wear his skirt without provocation. It usually took Roman several days of sweet promises and dark devotion to get the Hunter to consider the option, let alone for him to actually go through with the action. But yet there Qrow sat on Roman’s couch, one arm propped against the armrest to support his head as he flicked through the channels on Roman’s expensive TV, skirt pooling about his thighs. Roman raised a brow and let his penthouse door fall shut behind him, locking it with a definitive click. Roman didn’t even try to meet Qrow’s eyes, going through his usual motions instead. Roman let the older man get comfortable in his presence, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass of cherry sangria.

Roman wasn’t known for keeping the pot unstirred.

“You look nice.”

Qrow went scarlet and refused to meet Roman’s eyes. “Thanks.”

Roman rounded the kitchen counter, sashaying his way over to the couch. Amusement curled in his chest, its intensity matched only by wicked delight. To give Qrow a minor break, Roman took a polite sip from his drink before setting it down on a coaster atop his low crystal table. “Any special occasion, or?” Roman began, but Qrow shook his head.

“Just wanted to?” Roman continued, and Qrow nodded.

“You know, chickadee, it’s awful rude to have me carry the entire conversation by myself,” Roman said, his airy voice belying his natural sexual undertone. Roman had kicked off his shoes earlier, and now propped his feet up across Qrow’s lap. He edged the hem of Qrow’s skirt with his heel, inching it up the Hunter’s thigh. Qrow reflexively stopped him via a stern hand to the ankle, chest heaving. Qrow turned his head to the side, trying to hide the crimson covering his cheeks.

“Stop it.”

Roman sighed and threw his head back, ever a drama king. He fell back on the armrest of the couch, before picking up his drink and swirling the pink liquid inside the glass. He stared down into the spinning sangria. “You’re so cruel, chickadee,” he teased, flicking his eyes up to Qrow. “Won’t even give me the time of day when you’re all dressed up so pretty.”

Qrow didn’t move, but didn’t call for the safeword either. Roman decided to push the issue.

“Why don’t you come over here, chickadee?” Roman offered, taking another drink. “Let me see how gorgeous you are.~” Roman knew very little about Qrow, but one fact he did know was that the man got a certain kick from being reminded of how much Roman _wanted_ him. Needed him, adored him, longed for him in the lonely Valian nights when every other type of comfort remained available. Reminded of how much Roman Torchwick _preferred_ Qrow Branwen to everything else on Remnant.

Right as Roman thought he had to voice those sentiments to convince the man, Qrow had shoved Roman’s legs off of his own. For a split second Roman’s heart stopped, fearing he’d gone too far, but instead of walking off, Qrow slinked into his lap, a hand pressed to the right of Roman’s head and his gaze kept down between their bodies.

“There’s a good boy,” Roman purred, his left hand snaking up the back of Qrow’s shirt. Too much too soon and the poor thing would scatter into the wind. Roman set his glass back down on its coaster, and then used his free hand to tilt Qrow’s chin up so he could meet his eyes. “There’s my little Huntsman. You’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you?~”

Qrow ducked his head, and Roman cursed the way his long lashes fluttered against his cheeks. Unfairly attractive bastard. Qrow shifted on Roman’s lap, knees now resting on either side of Roman’s thighs. “Maybe,” Qrow admitted, before bending down and pressing his lips to Roman’s neck. Thank the Brothers he’d already put his ascot away in the hall closet, and now only wore his dress pants and knitted black shirt. A low moan escaped Roman as Qrow dragged his teeth across his pulse point, his heart skipping a beat. “Wanted to surprise you,” Qrow eventually said, once his kisses had served to make Roman nearly lose all sense of direction. “You, uh, kinda took me by surprise instead.”

Qrow pulled back with a dorky grin, his blush now faded into his normal tan. Roman laid his pale right hand on Qrow’s chest, before moving to undo his already messy buttons. “You’re surprisingly easy to fluster for a Huntsman,” Roman said conversationally, dipping down to toy with the edge of Qrow’s skirt once he’d finished with the buttons. His left hand came up and pushed the shirt aside to reveal Qrow’s sculpted chest, and Roman smiled up at him, visible eye twinkling. “I like it.~”

“Heh.” Qrow stuck a hand behind his head and ruffled his own hair, subtly grinding into Roman’s lap. “Well, you’re really the only one who’s ever seen me like this, so. . .” Qrow shrugged and bent back down to kiss Roman’s lips, wrapping his hands around the back of Roman’s neck to deepen it. He separated from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Roman’s, a chuckle leaving him. “Guess I’m just not used to it yet. Not complaining, though.”

Roman laughed in return, moving his hands to the backs of Qrow’s thighs. The skirt’s hem danced over his skin, and Qrow shivered at the touch. To cover for himself, Qrow moved again to Roman’s neck, suckling deeply on the skin. Roman held no doubt he’d be marked tomorrow morning, but simply didn’t care. Roman dragged his hands up Qrow’s ass, smirking to himself.

Commando. What a naughty thing.

Qrow didn’t bother to comment on his state of hidden nudity, bending forward over Roman’s body to reach the end-table. For once, luck stayed on Qrow’s side, as a half-full bottle of lube and a condom rested inside the drawer. Roman took that time to play with Qrow’s ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh and tugging it every which way he pleased. Just his personal toy, a piece of meat to bite into and smack around, a lovely ass to worship.~

Qrow sat back down on Roman’s thighs, and Roman accordingly moved his hands back to his own nethers, undoing his dress pants and freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear. Qrow chuckled, low in his throat, and Roman raised his visible brow.

“Someone’s eager,” Qrow teased, uncapping the bottle and squirting some lube onto his hands after tossing Roman the condom. Qrow sat up a bit on his knees, one hand wrapping around Roman’s cock and the other slipping under his skirt. Qrow gasped lightly, wincing before his face blissed out. Roman, in the meantime, had torn open the wrapper and wrapped himself up before Qrow had taken him in hand.

“You’re the one not wearing underwear,” Roman griped, but his voice lacked its signature venom. Roman’s eyes fluttered shut as Qrow jerked him off, but the passion wasn’t there. Roman breathed deeply and snuck a glance behind him, nodding to himself when he noted a full tissue box. Excellent.

“Got a problem?” Qrow snarked, lurching forward against Roman’s chest. Both men gasped as their erections rubbed against each other, the thin barrier of Qrow’s skirt only making them need the skin-to-skin contact more. Qrow reached behind Roman for a tissue as the kingpin took both their cocks in hand, marveling at the tent Qrow pitched in the luxurious fabric. Qrow threw the tissue to the side, and Roman shifted into a better position as Qrow angled himself higher.

After moving the skirt to the side, Qrow settled himself on Roman with nary a wince and a relaxed sigh. “Gods, you feel fantastic,” Qrow said, more to himself than any definitive statement.

“Damn right I do,” Roman said, tugging Qrow down by the lapels and into a kiss. As their lips met he thrust upward with his hips at the same time, causing Qrow to gasp into his mouth. Roman grinned against Qrow’s lips, bracing one arm against the Hunter’s back as he continued a torturously slow pace of fucking. Qrow threw his head back with a curse, a hand coming up to tangle in Roman’s elegantly brushed hair.

“Easy,” Roman scolded, pressing a slew of kisses to Qrow’s chest. The man rocked atop him, not even bothering to match Roman’s pace in his own wanton need to be filled.

“Fuck me faster then,” Qrow bit out, tugging sharply on Roman’s hair. _That_ earned him a sharp slap to the ass, and Qrow gave a soft whine at the spank. “Come _on_ , Rome,” Qrow said, his voice edging dangerously close to begging. “Don’t make me beg.”

There it was. Roman laughed and threw his head back, and Qrow tightened his grip on his hair as Roman continued to slowly slide in and out of his boyfriend. “Why shouldn’t I?~” Roman asked, eyes closing. Gods, Qrow spasming above him with denied pleasure and too much tension just about rocked his world as much as the man’s own cock did. Yet in that moment, all Roman wanted was to feel Qrow squeeze around him in desperation, was to hear Qrow whimper and whine with need. There was almost nothing better.

Maybe the sound of Roman’s hand on Qrow’s ass, but the contest was a close race indeed. Roman decided to put it to the test.

“ _Ow_! Damn it, Roman!”

Roman opened his eyes, grinning like a loon. A delicious pout wrought its way over Qrow’s lips and a heady blush covered his cheeks. He rocked again on Roman’s cock, his impatience coming to light. “And you call me cruel,” Qrow muttered, glaring down at Roman.

Roman brought a hand up and caressed the side of Qrow’s face, teeth shining dangerously in his smile. “You know what you’ve gotta say.~”

Qrow’s pout only intensified, but made way for an expression of pure bliss as Roman angled himself in just the right way to hit Qrow’s prostate. “Fuck,” Qrow whispered, ducking his proud head. Dark hair fell into his eyes, but Roman’s slow pace never wavered.

Until Qrow spoke, at least. “Please, Gods, Roman. Fuck me harder.”

Roman smiled, all teeth, and wrapped his left hand on Qrow’s hip, pressing in hard enough to surely leave a bruise, had Aura not existed. His thrusts picked up in speed and Qrow leaned back, balancing against Roman’s right arm. The hand not entwined in Roman’s hair came up to cover his mouth to keep the moans at bay, and Roman clucked disapprovingly.

“Let me hear you,” Roman ordered as he continued to fuck Qrow’s ass. “I’m close enough already. Don’t you want me to hear your pretty moans, chickadee?~”

A low groan was his answer as Qrow dropped his hand to cling onto the couch. Qrow rocked with Roman’s thrusts, finally matching the kingpin’s pace. “Gods - I - Roman -”

Qrow didn’t get to finish his statement as Roman returned to his sweet spot, his words turning into an incoherent babble mixed with cries of Roman’s name and several filthy curses. A few moments later, Roman felt Qrow’s entire body clench around him, and with a cry loud enough to wake the old gods, Qrow came.

He fell against Roman, who just managed to catch him as he fucked Qrow through his orgasm. Not long after Qrow, Roman too was possessed by a full body shiver, and thusly fell limp in his boyfriend’s arms.

Roman dimly noted a hand trailing up his back as he pulled away from his lover’s embrace, a cloud of arousal still lingering in his mind. As he refocused, Roman laid a hand on Qrow’s now-soaked skirt, calling the man’s ejaculate to the forefront of both their minds.

Qrow met Roman’s eyes with a guilty smile before cutting his eyes over to the bedroom.

“Let me make it up to you?~”


	7. Day Seven - Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a difference in prompts between today's and yesterday's? If there is, I sure couldn't figure it out. Nonetheless, I still tried to bring y'all something fresh!~ Sorry for it being out past midnight EST. Had a busy day.

Mornings had a tendency to be . . . _sloppy_ in Roman’s apartment. Clothes tossed every which way in the night, tripped over on the way to the shower; sheets rumpled and rough and a hassle to be shoved back into position; toys to be cleaned and put away before being dragged out the next night in a fit of wild passion.

Or sometimes, even in the next morning, if they were lucky.

Qrow groaned and flopped down face-first onto Roman’s plush comforter, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off of his shoulders. His hair, still damp from the shower, stuck to his scalp and wetted the fabric, causing Roman to swat at his rear as he rounded the corner of his bed and headed to his drawers.

“You’ve already caused enough trouble for my sheets,” Roman scolded, stepping into his underwear. He pulled on a tank top, a far cry from his usual black knitted shirts. The summer sun had recently broken through the natural clouds of Vale’s rainy springs, and the heat pounded down on every citizen of the city. Qrow, however, remained in his graying button down with all its patches and seams no matter the weather, a feat that nearly drove Roman mad. _Surely_ the man had to be sweating up a storm!

Qrow groaned and rolled onto his back in reply before managing to pull himself into a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up without a care in the world. Qrow threw him a lazy glare and yawned, the heat of the water still clinging to his muscles and relaxing them beyond recognition. Easing his soreness and stiffness from the night prior. “Casual day?” Qrow shot back, too tired to really put any heat into his voice. “World must be ending.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Roman scoffed, moving back over to Qrow and forgoing pants for the moment. He took a knee and Qrow’s shirt in hand, buttoning it for him. It was the simple things that made Qrow blush. Roman stood when done and walked to his vanity, picking up a spare brush that totally hadn’t been used the night before. Roman always took pride and care in his locks. “I dress to impress.”

“Think you’d be more impressive without those clothes on,” Qrow teased in an attempt to recover, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. He toyed with the bottommost button, rolling the plastic between his fingers. Easy to replace, but never sturdy. The tribe used to use bone. “It’s too hot to wear anything proper.”

“Hence why you’re going pantsless?” Roman asked, turning and leaning against his vanity. He pointed the brush at Qrow, cocking a brow. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, chickadee.”

Qrow pushed himself up on an arm, sending Roman a sleazy smile. Sleazy and yet so cute, with his hair falling into his eyes and the way his lips quirked up - Roman sighed and shook his head, turning back to the mirror and placing the brush where it belonged.

“Aww, thought you were gonna bring that over here.~”

Roman rolled his eyes to the high Heavens and tried to keep the irresponsible fondness at bay. “You can brush your own hair,” he replied. “I’m sure you can manage that on your own, despite all evidence to the contrary.”

“Oh, I wasn’t hoping you’d use it that way.~”

Roman’s heart skipped a beat. Incorrigible bastard. “You tempt me too much,” Roman commented, making his way back to the bed and slipping into place next to Qrow. He immediately got wrapped up in an embrace for his troubles. Qrow ducked his dark head into Roman’s shoulder. The barest hint of teeth scraped across Roman’s skin.

“Yeah, isn’t that supposed to be your job? Bring the Hunter to the dark side.”

Roman laughed into Qrow’s ear, a hand travelling unbidden up the man’s back. Eh, they were barely dressed anyways, so why the Hell not? Roman pressed his lips to the shell of Qrow’s ear, grazing his fingertips across the sweet spot on Qrow’s back at the same time. The Hunter twitched underneath Roman, a low moan tumbling from his lips. “You mean bringing the big, bad Hunter down to size,” Roman corrected, dipping his head to kiss at Qrow’s neck. “You’re so much more manageable when you act like a good boy.”

“Maybe I’m only acting,” Qrow answered, raking his nails down Roman’s back, miraculously managing to not catch on the cotton. “Maybe I’m just playing pretend.” Roman instinctively bit into Qrow’s neck in response, proving the Hunter’s words to be all bark. Qrow practically mewled under the savagery of Roman’s teeth, melting into a more submissive state. Roman knew Qrow had a dark side, something deep inside him that desired to _hurt_ , buried deep since he was a child, but Roman knew that a part of Qrow -the bigger part- just wanted to be loved. Wanted to be adored. Wanted to live with the knowledge that someone thought him worthy of being taken care of. Honestly, it was almost precious.

“You’re a shitty actor,” Roman teased, pushing Qrow onto his back atop Roman’s bed. It didn’t take long for Roman to slink atop Qrow and smile devilishly down at him. Qrow gave him an embarrassed smile in return, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Roman settled himself on Qrow’s naked thighs, one hand rolling into the soft flesh of the underside of his leg.

Something deep lingered in Qrow’s eyes, words on the cusp of being spoken, but he just chuckled and gazed off to the side. Roman sighed and bent down for the kiss, cursing lightly as Qrow’s hands tangled in his hair. While he had no intention of forcing Qrow to speak, his silence when he had the opportunity to be sweet still stung.

As did the sharp, needy tug on his hair when the kiss had gone on far too long without any new action, at least in Qrow’s opinion. Roman pulled back, licking his lips and noting with pride Qrow’s slightly swollen ones. A slow smirk wound its way onto Roman’s features, and he trailed a hand down Qrow’s covered chest, denying him the sensation of skin-to-skin. “Aw, what’s wrong, chickadee?” he mocked, never one to deny himself a rush. Roman rolled his hips into Qrow’s crotch, and the man sucked in a breath at the sudden intensity. “Need me to fuck you?”

“Read my mind,” Qrow admitted, face breaking into a wide grin. In return, he rocked into Roman, wetting his lips and meeting Roman’s eyes with as much lust as humanly possible emanating from his amaranth gaze. Roman only fueled his wide-blown pupils, keeping the grinding pace at an absolute crawl, just to tease. Incorrigible indeed, the both of them.

Qrow cut his eyes over to the nightstand, and Roman took the hint. He rolled over, grabbed what was needed, and returned just in time to stop Qrow from shimmying completely out of his underwear. Qrow shot him a questioning look as Roman only let the fabric rest at mid thigh, and not elsewhere on the bed.

Roman pressed a hand over Qrow’s wrist, pinning him down to the comforter. Internally, he cursed. Should’ve put a towel down, but it was too late now. There had been a shine in Qrow’s eyes, a switch flipped. While Qrow could’ve easily overpowered Roman -and most likely thrown him out his own window- the illusion of the loss of control was enough. The press on his wrist. The elastic of his underwear being stretchy - but not enough to allow much movement. The hungry look in Roman’s eye that screamed he was going to be ravished.

Hardly anything felt better.

There was a rip in the still air, and Qrow swallowed heavily. He let his eyes fall closed, and without prompting, brought his free hand up to meet its previously-trapped partner. Qrow didn’t have to wait long, because after Roman arced into him with a soft cry from them both, Qrow was well and thoroughly pinned down.

“See?” Roman asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as he worked to find a pace. Not too slow, but definitely not fast enough. Qrow tried to speed it up, a small whine leaving him as he moved his own body, but Roman only shoved his wrists down. “Isn’t it so much easier when you act so sweet?” Roman only had him by one hand, and used his free one to trail patterns about his shoulders and exposed chest. Qrow shivered, another moan leaving him to be captured in Roman’s lips with a kiss.

Truth be told, Qrow felt wonderfully surrounded. Roman’s knees pressed against his hips as he slid in and out, pace quickening as the time passed and both men grew closer and closer to climax. The warmth of Roman over him, lording his control with the harsh pin of his wrists. Qrow opened his eyes, another smile making itself known at the sight of Roman working so diligently above him.

“Easy, yeah, but nowhere near as much fun,” Qrow teased with a wink. Roman arched into Qrow’s internal sweet spot, and all the man’s bravado faded away with a curse of pleasure.

“You were saying, chickadee?” Roman asked, the innocent air to his voice completely ruined by the fact he was pounding into Qrow as if the world would end tomorrow. Unfortunately, on their planet, it was a distinct possibility, so neither man could ever complain about the rough, desperate pace that signified their need for each other. Qrow’s own cock twitched betwixt their stomachs, a need quickly making itself known.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Qrow gasped out, eyeing Roman with a certain level of debauchery that had his heart fluttering. It nearly made him lose pace. Qrow tried to match Roman’s pattern -quick and shallow, long and deep, alternating, _teasing_ \- with a roll of his own hips, but to no avail. “I could never turn this down.~”

“The day you turn me down is the last day of your life,” Roman growled out, and Qrow gave a delighted shiver at the possessiveness in his tone and bite. Qrow laughed weakly, too preoccupied with the deep moans that emanated straight from his core.

“Gods, Roman, I don’t know how long -”

Roman cut him off with his free hand snaking downward and teasing the head of his cock. Qrow’s muscles tensed under Roman’s other hand, biceps straining and wrists twisting as he writhed in utter pleasure. Within a few moments, and with a sweet exchange, Qrow had gone limp under Roman. Roman moved his hands to balance on either side of Qrow’s head as he continued fucking, causing Qrow to wince from the overstimulation.

Once Roman had finished seeing his own stars, he braced himself via a forearm to Qrow’s chest as he gasped to regain himself. Qrow wrapped his muscular arms around Roman’s sweaty back, leaning up to press a kiss into his hair.

“Stay with me,” he mumbled as Roman moved to pull out and deal with the condom.

Roman slipped out of Qrow’s embrace nonetheless, shaking his head. However, once he’d tied it and chucked it into the trash, Roman did deign to lay down next to Qrow with a happy, contented sigh.

Qrow pouted at him as he attempted to snuggle up and got summarily waved off for his efforts. Roman cracked an eye and a smile open.

“Change your shirt first, then come here,” Roman said, throwing an arm over his eyes. Honestly, Qrow just had a horrible tendency to stain anything they fucked in. . .

Qrow rolled his eyes, but exhaustion left no room to argue. So he went with the simple option instead. Qrow sat up and yanked his shirt off his head, chucking it into the hamper across the room. He made sure to throw the underwear with it, too. Satisfied with his task, Qrow turned and cuddled into Roman’s side, now fully nude.

“Done.~”


	8. Day Eight - Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving the people what they want.
> 
> Granted, it's been about. . . seven months since I've given the people what they want, but life has been insanely hectic since the spring. I'm hoping to update more regularly as RWBY keeps airing - y'know, get those creative juices flowing as we get more Qrow content, and thusly, I get more inspiration.
> 
> In other news, I'd like to extend a major thank you to those who kept up their support for my work in the comments. I really can't express how much they made me smile, and how much you all inspired me. I know it's slow going, but I can only hope I live up to your expectations.
> 
> With regards, and hopefully good smut, Resy Lesy.

Qrow leaned back against the chain holding his bed in the air, absently tapping his fingers on the wall with impatience. Slow, ringing blips peppered the screen of his Scroll as he waited for Roman to pick up. Tonight was their _one_ night together, and it was already getting late.

After what felt like ten minutes, a ripple finally made its way through his Scroll. Qrow perked up, turning his full attention to it. Roman’s lithe form slithered into frame, an arm cast over his forehead. His Scroll, by Qrow’s guess, had to be balanced somewhere on Roman’s cream comforters, down by his knees. Roman’s torso was bereft of any clothing, but his black dress pants still covered his legs. Roman quirked a tired smile at Qrow once he saw him, jerking his chin up in greeting and as his eyes fluttered closed. The soft light of his bedside lamp cast a halo around his orange hair. “Hey, chickadee,” Roman said. “Awful late to be making a call.”

Qrow chuckled and stuck a hand behind his head, ruffling his hair. “Heh, yeah. Just got home about an hour ago. Had a shower, now I’m here.” Qrow gestured down his body, clad in only his boxers. Qrow either slept in his underwear alone or a pair of sweats. Roman must have had a busy night by Qrow’s estimate, as from _his_ memory, Roman only slept in his monogrammed sleep sets, like some kind of narcissist.

Though did Qrow really expect anything else?

“Rough night?” they both asked at the same time, Qrow shifting to sit up properly and Roman cracking an eye open. The pair paused before breaking off into low, tried chuckles.

Roman made the first move, nodding. He licked his lips and cast his gaze to his ceiling, swallowing before sighing heavily. “Mm. I’ve been working since -” Roman paused for a moment, eyes unfocusing. “Since about six in the morning. I _refuse_ to get up before five.”

Qrow cracked a smile. “I’ve got you beat. Been in the field since two.”

“I didn’t realize it was a competition,” Roman remarked, dry and bitter.

Neither man mentioned their line of work, instead settling into an easy silence.

“Soooo,” Qrow began, breaking the quiet of the night. Roman, for all intents and purposes, looked dead to the world, eyes closed and chest even as he evidently slipped into sleep. Qrow, however, made just enough noise to rouse the man, causing Roman to press one of his throw pillows over his eyes with a groan. “You _know_ what we set this up for.”

“What, for you to watch me sleep?” Roman groused, dropping the pillow and shooting Qrow a one-eyed glare. His green gaze shone poison in the night, sending a delighted shiver down Qrow’s spine. Roman flumped back with a deep breath, shifting to sit up. He yawned and stretched, and Qrow’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Roman’s muscles flexing in the night. Roman waved an imperious hand at Qrow, rolling his visible eye. “Wake me up first and I’ll consider returning the favor next time you’re over here.”

Qrow had already divested himself of his covers, dropping down onto the floor. He crossed the room, dodging table and sofa, to reach his drawers. Qrow bent down and began to rummage through one. “What, letting me wake you up and demanding you put on a show?” he called over his shoulder before standing and making his way back over to his bed. Qrow grabbed the chain and hoisted himself up, swinging his long legs in an arc to not knock anything over. He’d had tons of practice in the past, even if most of it was when he had been in bird form. But Roman didn’t need to see that.

Speaking of the man, he’d crossed his arms and flat distaste marred his features as the throw pillow rested over his crotch. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffed. Roman leveled his gaze at Qrow, a manic grin revealing his teeth. “Putting on a show would be the first thing I’d make _you_ do.”

Qrow smirked back at him. There was something about Roman’s smooth, dulcet tones that always got him going when they dipped to that special octave, when his tone held nothing but dark desire and blacker promises of just what would come next. Qrow wasn’t quite sure when Roman’s sadistic side had made itself evident, made itself _needed_ , but he figured it had to be around the time when the fact that Roman had fought with cane had registered in Qrow’s mind.

The man was practically a walking innuendo.

Qrow leaned against the wall, checking his image in the Scroll to make sure he remained in frame. Roman sat up fully, legs crossed under him and his chin in his palm. Lust sparkled in his emerald eyes, lips twitching up in sinful glee. Roman’s grin only widened as Qrow spread his legs, letting his toy and the lube fall into view atop his thin bedsheet.

“You know, if I’d known your bed was made of chains, I’d’ve incorporated them much sooner,” Roman teased, winking. A stern finger wagged itself at Qrow. “You’ve got to tell me these things, chickadee. How else am I supposed to know how to ravish you?”

“The chains are just for support so my bed doesn’t collapse,” Qrow explained, fighting to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. He flicked his eyes up to Roman, unable to keep his own devilish smile at bay. “You _know_ I prefer rope.”

“It’s good that we have something in common.~”

Qrow huffed out a laugh, ducking his head and letting his dark hair fall into his eyes. He looked back up soon enough, but didn’t raise his head. Just as Qrow hoped, Roman swallowed heavily at the sight of him staring up from under his lashes. Curiosity burned inside Qrow, wondering and wishing to see just how aroused he made his boyfriend. Qrow tapped at the dildo between his legs, curious. “So,” he began, any nerves in his voice being utterly overwritten by excitement. “Whaddaya want me to do?~”

Roman cocked his head, pretending to consider his options. Qrow fought back the urge to squirm, the emptiness inside him all-consuming. The last thing Qrow wanted was for Roman to stall, to drag this out, to make him _wait_. All Qrow needed was Roman to tell him to lube up the damn thing and ride it like there was no tomo -

“Fellate it.”

Something misfired in Qrow’s brain. “What?”

Roman lounged back on his excessive mountain of pillows, a gleam in his eye. “You heard me,” Roman said, superiority oozing from his voice. He glanced down at the dildo before bringing his gaze slowly up to Qrow. Roman cocked his head, his smug grin disarming Qrow entirely. “Deepthroat it.”

Qrow’s heart plummeted for a split second before jumping to the races, beating out of his chest. Fucking himself he could handle; wantonly splayed out for Roman, moaning into the night, body shaking from the kingpin’s orders. But this - _this_ was different. Normally Qrow had a teensy bit of control in a scenario like that, being the one to initiate and then get locked between Roman’s legs. Being forced down by a hand, taking a knee, getting _personal_. But there had never been a showy aspect to it.

The prospect enticed him.

“You’re on,” Qrow said, nodding firmly. A new challenge presented itself, and Qrow held no intention of backing down. Not even bothering to hesitate, Qrow picked up the dildo -cleaned since the last time he used it, he wasn’t insane-, hefting it in his hand. He shoved the lube to the side at the same time, seeing as he wouldn’t need it. Not to mention the edible lube had been used last in Roman’s kitchen anyways.

Now how to make this interesting. . .

“I’m waiting,” Roman prompted. Giving him a way out.

“Don’t be,” Qrow replied, shooting Roman’s caution down by licking a thick stripe along the length of the dildo. A nice deep red dildo, of course - Qrow’d owned it since before he’d met Roman, but using it _with_ Roman made everything _so_ much more fun. It was easy to lose himself in the scene, swirling his tongue around the head of the silicone dick and _sucking_ so sweetly.

A satisfied purr from Roman shook Qrow out of his trance, and he blinked innocently up at the man after pulling back with a lewd pop. Qrow grinned to himself at the sight of Roman - hair still immaculate, but his chest flushed pink with arousal. He licked his lips once he met eyes with Qrow, deliberately moving the pillow off to the side to reveal his nethers. The tent beginning to form in his pants only drove Qrow onto his belly, quickly sneaking a glance over his shoulder to make sure he remained in frame. Once he was sure he was, Qrow rolled onto his back and peered up at Roman, who sucked in a breath.

Qrow grinned to himself and took the fake cock in his mouth once more, swallowing down a good half of it in one go.

“Gorgeous,” Roman breathed, and Qrow moaned around the plastic. Roman didn’t hesitate to make the same noise in return, and Qrow could’ve sworn he heard the telltale sound of a zipper. He bucked up into the empty air, gasping as he pulled the dildo from his mouth and pushed it back in the same go.

Roman cursed, and Qrow grinned around the phallic plastic, pulling it back out and kissing around the edges of it. Qrow definitely heard Roman palming himself, and he threw himself into his given task with renewed vigor.

Suck, suck, twirl, with just the slightest amount of choking on the fake cock to make Roman gasp in amazement and Qrow in asphyxiation. Qrow ran his own hand across his naked chest, crossing his pectorals and dipping into the grooves of muscles around his midsection. He knew Roman _adored_ the tone of his muscles, but it was a bit of a loss to have his own hand doing the worshipping and not the lips of his lover.

The silicone was now thoroughly soaked with his own spit, and Qrow pulled it out with a breathless sigh, letting it drop wetly on his heaving chest. Qrow looked up through his tired eyes just in time to catch Roman spilling all over his hand with a muffled cry of Qrow’s name.

Qrow shot into full coherency, any lingering sleep vanishing into the recesses of his mind. His pants now registered as uncomfortably tight in his mind, but the subject of his sudden arousal was now licking his own cum off of his fingers.

“So gorgeous,” Roman complimented, and Qrow rolled onto his elbows and knees, meeting Roman’s eyes with no small sense of impatience. While he’d gotten so absorbed in his task that he hadn’t heard Roman reaching the edge of his climax, it didn’t necessarily mean he’d gotten aroused from the action. But watching Roman had _certainly_ flipped a switch.

“Roman?”

Qrow hated how needy he sounded.

Roman ignored him, finishing cleaning his hand, sucking each of his fingers dry before he lowered his gaze to meet Qrow’s.

“You did so well, chickadee,” he complimented, but his eyes hardened once he noticed Qrow’s hand slink lower. “Ah - not so fast.”  
  
“But you just said -!”

“That you were good. Not that you earned a reward.” Roman’s eye twinkled as he stared into Qrow’s betrayed gaze. “Like I said. Next time you’re over I _might_ make it up to you.~”

“I hate you.”

Roman reached over to turn off his Scroll. “Goodnight to you too, chickadee.”

Qrow groaned and fell back on his bed, the frame swaying slightly in midair. Anger and confusion and betrayal and rage and _arousal_ burned hot in his belly, the ache between his legs tamed with the knowledge that he couldn’t soothe himself, not just yet.

It was a miserable time, cleaning up, and when Qrow finally tucked himself under the covers, erection quelled, the revenge he dreamed upon Roman was wickedly delicious indeed.


	9. Day Nine - Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ficlets for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. All Magpie (Qrow/Roman) since the ship doesn't get enough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was watching Triple A's Revolución and lost track of time.
> 
> Hopefully someone gets my reference in this chapter, and if not, the same thanks are extended to everyone reading and commenting. It's an honor to entertain, especially as I myself am none too sure in my smut abilities. Your appreciation means the world.

It wasn’t often that Qrow got aggressive, not really. For such a brazen man, he was a surprisingly soft and needy lover, happy with being petted and ravished and letting someone else have all the answers for once. For most of his life, he lived without control, and the guise of someone wiser was a comfort, a balm. But on certain occasions, when the rage grew and boiled over, when frustrations couldn’t be soothed with a solid spanking or a deep fucking, or even the simple feeling of someone’s fingers tangled in his hair as he rested on their chest - on those certain special occasions, Qrow Branwen well and truly snapped.

Today was just one of those days.

  
  


Roman Torchwick was not a fan of Vale, let alone Mistral, and yet here he was, stuck on the most miserable part of Anima on a Quest with a capital Q because some old fool couldn’t stay dead. He groaned and tossed his head back, rubbing at his eyes with a gloved hand. They’d been in the capital city for at _least_ a week now as Qrow and the children scouted the slums for any clue of any Huntsman, alive or dead. Roman was certain he could’ve found out exactly what was going on in just under an afternoon if they’d let him outside, but he understood better than anyone the importance of not being seen.

Roman grumbled to himself and pushed off the banister that guarded against the dropdown. As he made his way back inside the rented safehouse, smoke-break now finished, he heard the front door open and slam shut. Qrow’s telltale footsteps stomped across the hardwood. Roman nodded to him as they passed in the entry lounge, heading up the stairs. The look of utter hatred on his features sent a shiver down Roman’s spine. Dread crept across his neck as Qrow followed him up the stairs, and once more, Roman reminded himself that he was dating one of the deadliest Huntsmen to ever do it.

His reminder was cut painfully short and confirmed painfully accurate as Qrow grabbed him from behind by the ascot, twisting the kingpin a hundred and eighty degrees and consequently shoving him against a bare stretch of wall before he could reach their rooms.

“Qrow -” Roman gasped out, only to be cut short as his lover crashed their mouths together in a bastard’s kiss.

“Shut up,” Qrow hissed, one hand still against the back of his neck. “Just shut the fuck up.”

A wonderful, almost floaty feeling crept up in the back of Roman’s mind. It’d been so _long_ since he’d been manhandled, been controlled, been _dominated_ , that he’d nearly forgotten what it was like to be choked out when not in a fight.

An ugly coughing fit brought Roman back to reality as Qrow removed his hand from his neck and ripped down the front of his shirt, popping and scattering buttons down the hallway.

Roman couldn’t help it. “Qrow! Do you have any idea how much those _co_ -”

Stinging pain rang across his cheek, met only by the ice in his veins as Qrow leaned over him, forearm pressed to his throat. “Last chance.”

Roman nodded mutely, not even weighing the options. Sure, he could tap out now, use the safeword, and Qrow could run off and kill Grimm, or get drunk, or do whatever else he did to calm down when Roman wasn’t around to take every negative emotion Qrow unloaded on him.

But where was the fun in that?

Fear, nearly fake but never quite missing reality, entered Roman’s gorgeous green eye. Was he putting on a voice, or was his high pitch from the lack of air? Even he didn’t know. “But the kids -”

“Out,” Qrow said, an unarguable statement of fact. Roman remained alone with someone who had gone off the deep end, and he loved it. Qrow shoved Roman up against the wall once more, his knee coming up to brace against Roman’s hip. One hand dug painfully into Roman's waist, sure to leave a bruise in the shape of Qrow’s fingertips. Qrow untangled Roman’s ascot, letting it flutter to the ground before pressing his lips against Roman’s neck and mouthing wet kisses and harsh bites along the man’s pulse point.

There was a whimper, quickly shushed.

Roman took a deep breath through his nose, trying to get as much air in as possible as Qrow’s fingers tightened around his mouth. Something dangerous flickered in Roman’s mind, and he indulged it without a second thought, his tongue arcing past his lips to lap along Qrow’s fingers. Qrow bit down without warning, and Roman cried out, muffled into his hand.

Qrow grabbed him by the upper arm, fingers digging in and twirling him onto his front. Roman braced against the wood with his forearms, spreading his legs accordingly as Qrow shoved them apart with his knee. “It’s rare you get like this,” Roman half-laughed, unable to stop himself. His mouth had always gotten him into trouble. Qrow didn’t initially reply, one hand reaching over and undoing Roman’s belt. He yanked Roman’s clothes down to his knees and shoved his expensive shirt up high on his back.

Eventually Qrow huffed, pressing a slower kiss against Roman’s neck. He sucked, hungry, and Roman feared, for a split second, that he would split skin. “You’re mine.” It wasn’t a question, and Roman would never take it as one.

“I’m yours,” he breathed back, resisting rolling his eyes. Qrow never really followed through, just raring to hurt and take and give himself respite. Roman could respect that.

Qrow’s hands laid heavy on his hips for a moment before his weight shifted as he took a knee. His breath swept across Roman’s cheeks, and Roman leaned his head forward, rebalancing himself to prepare for -

“ _Fuck_!” Roman swore, the word catching in his throat as Qrow bit him hard across the ass. He’d been expecting to be eaten out, not brutalized suchly. A dark chuckle was his only response as Qrow bit him again, and again, and again.

By the time Roman had an even coating of red across his bottom he was gasping, limbs shaking from the intensity of it all. Qrow’s teeth had always been sharp, perfect for dragging across skin, but on one of Roman’s most sensitive assets? That was just cruel. And the worst part was that they both knew he loved it.

Qrow rapped him once across the backs of his thighs to get his attention, and Roman barely nodded in acknowledgement as Qrow stood. Roman didn’t know where he went or why, or even managed to care, choosing instead to take the brief break to compose himself. Every bite resonated as a painful ache deep in his skin, and Roman knew that unless he employed his Aura it would _not_ be fun to sit by the time dinner came around. The thought of Qrow watching him squirm, a knowing smirk across his damned lips - well, it only made him harder.

Maybe he’d just sit in his lap to spite him, Aura down, bruises slipping free -.

Qrow placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder, causing the man to jump in shock. “Good, y’didn’t move,” Qrow muttered, more to himself than a direct sense of speech. One hand ran down Roman’s side, oddly delicate. “Hey, prince. You still with me?”

“Of course I am.” Roman would never break so easily.

“ _Good_.” Qrow’s, deep, husky, lust-filled voice sent shivers down Roman’s spine. The shivers only increased as a cool gel made itself known to his backside, and Roman nearly sighed in relief. Lube. Maybe Qrow had regained a little sanity.

Roman hissed, however, as Qrow began working him over with his fingers with little warning, squirming slightly at the sudden intrusion. Qrow braced a forearm against his shoulders, pressing the kingpin further into the wall.

“Stay.”

“Wasn’t planning on - haaah - leaving,” Roman replied, voice arcing up an octave as Qrow twisted his fingers within him. Damned bastard knew exactly what he was doing, and exploited his knowledge freely. Qrow didn’t hesitate when it came to plunging into Roman either, the only warning being the arm moving from his shoulders to wrap around his torso.

“Mine,” Qrow whispered in his ear, and Roman, despite his lightheadedness at the pace Qrow set, got the odd feeling he was reassuring himself instead of laying claim. “My beautiful fucking prince. Mine to fuck. Never gonna go anywhere.”

Roman didn’t even bother to respond, letting his moans speak for themselves. And if Qrow’s pace grew even more fervent at the sound, Roman had none to praise but himself.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for Qrow to reach his climax, so lost was Roman in his own high, but he recognized the telltale stutter in his hips before the Hunter pulled out. Roman had felt it many a time before, after all - just as he felt the stickiness dripping down the small of his back.

“How considerate,” he groused, as Qrow pressed his forehead against the back of Roman’s shoulder, taking deep shuddering breaths.

“Thank you,” Qrow muttered, one hand snaking around Roman’s hips and palming at his cock. “I really needed that. I’m so -”

“Don’t.” Roman cut him off, his voice unusually soft. He cast a smile over his shoulder, meeting Qrow’s eyes. The Hunter gave a small laugh at Roman’s next sentence. “I had fun.”

“I did too,” Qrow admitted, sounding oddly bitter. His hand still lazily stroked Roman’s cock, who was now desperate for any form of attention. Roman threw shame to the wind and bucked into Qrow’s hand, only to whine in frustration as the Hunter pulled back.

“Later,” Qrow promised, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to Roman’s lips. “I’ll take care of you after dinner. Kids’ll be home soon.”

“You rat bastard,” Roman swore as Qrow ducked into their shared bedroom, not even attempting to stifle his laughter. “You treat me like that and then tell me to wait?! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“You love me too much,” Qrow called out, teasing.

Well, maybe he did. But that was no excuse for leaving Roman wanting.


End file.
